Mr. Krabs's Death Bed (Feat. Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life)
Gallery Mr. Krabs picture.png Rocko picture.png Hospital entrance 2.png Heart Monitor.png Sandy's Smartphone message 2.png SpongeBob screaming image.png SpongeBob and Patrick crying picture.png Sobbing Squidward picture.png Sobbing and Meowing Gary picture.png Sobbing Plankton picture.png Sobbing Mrs. Puff picture.png Rocko Tearing Up Slightly.png Transcript * (Rocko dives under water with his scuba helmet on his head and stops right by the undersea hospital entrance. Rocko goes right inside to sign in to the receptionist fish to sign in to visit Mr. Krabs.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Rocko opening the door to see Mr. Krabs, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Rocko closes the door silently while some SpongeBob Squarepants DVDs, video games and Lego building sets are on the table side.) *Rocko: "What's going on in here?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Rocko walks right over to the comatose Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob holds Mr. Krabs's right hand with a depressed look on his face. SpongeBob tears up slightly and Rocko gives him a nice clean tissue.) * (Mr. Krabs begins stirring a bit.) * SpongeBob (off screen): "Mr. Krabs?" * (Then Mr. Krabs slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Sandy goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces another SpongeBob Squarepants movie which causes Mr. Krabs to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * SpongeBob (offscreen): "Mr. Krabs!" * SpongeBob: "No........no.......MR. KRAAAAAAAABS!" * (Rocko opens his medical bag and 2 jellyfish swim right out of it and SpongeBob catches them and tries to shock Mr. Krabs back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Rocko realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Mr. Krabs with a Krusty Krab spatula, but right before he does anything to do so, Squidward grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Mr. Krabs.) * (Patrick is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Patrick: "Huh, what?" * (Patrick takes out his smart phone.) * Patrick: "Oh." * (Patrick shows Rocko, Mrs. Puff, Gary and Squidward the tweet message.) * Patrick: "Hey, look." * (SpongeBob's sobbing heavily near Mr. Krabs's hospital bed.) * Patrick: "Look at this." * (SpongeBob stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Clay Hillenberg, son of the late Stephen Hillenburg takes over SpongeBob series.) * (SpongeBob's still sobbing a bit.) * SpongeBob: In Amazement * (Mr. Krabs's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Mr. Krabs: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Mr. Krabs leaps right outta his hospital bed.) * Mr. Krabs: "Yippee! Ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, ar!" * (Mr. Krabs lands right back on his hospital bed.) * SpongeBob: "Mr. Krabs!" * (SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Rocko snuggles up with Squidward, but Squidward refuses to do so.) * (Gary and Patrick are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Sandy is smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Plankton's tearing up slightly.) * (Mrs. Puff, Fred, Tom and Rocko are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Tom who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Pudding Donut Delivery on it.) * Tom: "Oh, it's just my pudding donut delivery." * (Tom exits Mr. Krabs's hospital room.) * (SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are still laughing a bit and Mrs. Puff wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Rocko takes a record player and an instrumental version of the Fun Song begins playing on it and Mr. Krabs is amazed to see the jellyfish flying right above him.) * (Patrick's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Squidward's just standing there in silence.) * (SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Squidward takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Plankton's about to make a run for it and Squidward's smart phone lands right on him and the tweet message reads: A New SpongeBob Squarepants video game's been announced.) * (Plankton grunts a bit and gets himself out from underneath Squidward's smart phone.) * (Mr. Krabs begins shriviling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Mr. Krabs's teammates are looking right at him just as Mr. Krabs lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic episodes that he appeared in: Bubble Buddy, Hooky, Sailor Mouth, Clams, Band Geeks, Krab Borg, Born Again Krabs and Imitation Krabs.) * (SpongeBob's tearing up slightly again.) * Mr. Krabs: "Thanks........to.......all.......of......you." * (Mr. Krabs closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick begin tearing up slightly and break down sobbing wildly.) * (Squidward's also sobbing wildly.) * (Gary's also sobbing and meowing wildly and Plankton's sobbing wildly along with him.) * (Mrs. Puff's also sobbing wildly.) * (Rocko's also tearing up slightly.) * (Tom returns to Mr. Krabs's hospital room with his ice cream sandwich order.) * Tom: "Who wants a pudding donut?" * (SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Fred and Rocko are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Tom with his pudding donut order.) * (Tom opens the donut box and finds some honey glazed and pudding donuts inside of it.) * Tom: "I'm pretty sure there's no coconut on any of them." * (SpongeBob's sobbing heavily on Mr. Krabs's hospital bed and Mr. Krabs's cash bag drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * SpongeBob (off screen): "Not Mr. Krabs, anything but him." Voice Cast * Samuel Meza = SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary and Rocko * Jaime Soria = Sandy * Stephen J. Pena = Mr. Krabs * Hazen Cruz = Squidward and Plankton * Sarah Thomas = Mrs. Puff and Sandy's sobbing effects * Cougar MacDowall = Fred and Tom Category:Deathbed Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas